The Player's Game
by bluejay511
Summary: May, Misty and Dawn play a game. As the game goes on, May realises she has found Mr. Right. But is May too deep within the game, to make things right? Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. This is my new story. It's called The Player's Game. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with Dawn and Misty." May called as she walked out the door.

"Can you promise me you'll try to find a boyfriend?" Her mom called.

May cheeks went red. "MOM," she screamed. "Stop! We've talked about this."

"Talking won't stop me from saying anything." Her mother called.

"May," Her father said, "Don't listen to your mother."

"Thank you." May said.

"You are going to stay single for the rest of your life and you'll live with me for the rest of your life." May went to her dad and hit her with her purse.

Her mother said, "You're 26. You've been out of college for a while."

"I know." May said.

"And you haven't had a boyfriend since high school."

"No need to remind me." May said. "Goodbye. Don't expect me back soon." May slammed the door, got into her car and drove off.

* * *

"OK. So what should we wear to Ash's home warming party, Friday?" Misty asked.

"Isn't that why we're here?" Dawn asked. "We'll find something."

"First." May said. "I think you should look in that store, Misty." May pointed to the Victoria Secret store. Dawn and May laughed while Misty blushed.

"Ha ha ha, May." Misty said still blushing. "Very funny. I don't live with him… yet."

"Oooh," Dawn said smirking. "Is Misty being a naughty girl?"

"Why haven't you told us, Misty? He asked you."

"Yea. Last week."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked." Misty said.

"Oh well then I guess, Misty has to find something sexy for Friday." May said.

"Let's start with Macy's." After walking into the store, May's eyes gleamed.

"I think this will be perfect for Misty to wear." It was a black and grey stripped sweater short sleeve dress. "You look great in black and if your hair is out and flowing, Ash'll love it." May didn't notice there was someone behind her watching her.

"I love it." Misty put it up to her looking at it. "And it'll go perfectly with the new shoes I got it Cerulean."

May smiled and they continued shopping.

* * *

May was still being watched when she walked into the dressing room to try on the dress she picked out. He sat down on one of the couches that were outside the dressing room and pretended to be on his cell phone while her friends waited. May immediately came out of the dressing room and did a quick turn.

"How does this look?" May smiled.

"Wow. You'll be the envy at the party."

"You won't be single for long." Dawn said.

"Thank you." May smiled.

"Excuse me, miss." The young man said taking of his sunglasses. May looked at him. "You look nice."

"Thank you." May was about to walk away when she heard him say something else.

"All you need to do is fix your hair." May turned around at his cold remark.

"Excuse me?" May crossed her arms angry.

"I'm sorry… that didn't come out right." He said even though he did think she was cute when she was mad. "Can I start over?" May nodded. "I'm Drew." He held out her hand.

"May." She shook his hand.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said. I just wanted to… ask you out."

"Excuse me?" May crossed her arms again.

"To apologize for what I said."

"I'm sorry… Drew… but-"

"Just give me one chance." He said. "If you still hate me then I won't ever say another word to you."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll keep asking you." May paused. "How about this? I'll let you think about it and I'll give you my number so you can call if you say yes."

"She'll do it." Misty said.

"Yeah we'll make sure of it." Dawn said and gave him, May's cell phone. "Put your number in here and she'll call you."

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you haven't been on a date since college."

"So."

"So, that was at least a year ago." Dawn replied. May just pouted. "Come on, May. He was kinda cute."

"Yeah. I guess." May said.

"Call him." Misty said.

"NO!"

"Come on."

"NO!!!"

"May's just a scardie cat. She's scared to fall in love." Dawn said.

"How did you come up with that scenario?"

"Because you aren't going to call him. So you're scared he may like you and fall in love with you."

"That sounds right." Misty agreed with Dawn.

"No it's not."

"Then call him."

"Fine." May dialed his number and waited for Drew to pick up.

* * *

"Hello." Drew answered his phone. May paused. She couldn't say anything. "Hello… Is anyone there?"

* * *

May froze. Misty hit her back so she would say something. "Hello… It's May… Yeah. I thought about it… Yes. How about tonight?"

* * *

"Perfect… where do you live… so I can pick you up." Drew was at the checkout line. "Ok… Perfect… I'm with my sister. She's getting back to school clothes… her name's Stephanie." Stephanie tried to sneak the mini skirt in the pile of clothes. "Don't even try it." Stephanie ran away pouting. "… Not you May. My sister trying to sneak something into the millions of clothes she bought."

* * *

May smiled and laughed. "I know what you mean. I have a little brother. Annoying as hell…" May smiled. "Well. You seem busy. Call me back when you're done taking your sister shopping… bye… see ya than." May hung up the phone. "There, happy."

"Very." Dawn said.

"I have an idea." Misty smirked. "We each have our guys. I have Ash. Dawn has Paul. Now, May has Drew. Let's play a game."

"Cool. I love games!"

"Whoever has the most points wins. 1 point for Holding Hands. You can only get this once a day. 5 points for a cheek kiss or a peck on the lips. 10 points for a passionate kiss. 15 points for a Romantic date that includes candles and flowers. 20 points introductions to parents as a girlfriend. Any questions?"

"Yeah." May asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because it'll be fun. Are you in love with him?"

"NO!"

"Then don't worry about it." Misty said.

"How do you win?"

"First to one hundred points wins." They all agreed.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I hope you like it. Please Review. I won't update until I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for 5 reviews but I got 6. Yea! Thanks for all the reviews. Read some of my other stories if you want and take the poll if you haven't already.

* * *

It was already 6:28. Drew would be there any minute. She combed her hair one last time and smiled at her appearance while she spun in her full mirror. "If he liked the way I looked in the dress, he'll love me in this." May smirked.

"May," her mother called. "There's someone here to see you. He's actually pretty cute."

"He!!!" her dad screamed.

"May has a boyfriend," Max, her younger brother called.

"Oh no!" May sighed and she quickly ran downstairs to see her father, mother and brother attacking/annoying Drew. His eyes went wide in embarrassment. May smirked. She had an idea. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"One moment, Drew." Her mother said. They went to May who was on the top of the staircase.

"What's wrong?" her dad asked.

"Do you like him?"

"He seems nice."

"I knew you'd like him." She smiled as she watched Drew from the top of the staircase. He looked at her and smiled while her brother told him all about his sister's embarrassing moments. "Get the camera. I want you to take lots of pictures." Her father smiled and ran to get the camera with Caroline close behind. May smiled because she knew they'd never find the camera. She walked down the stairs. Drew looked up at her and smiled. May smirked.

"Is my hair perfect enough for the 'Great Drew'?" Drew smirked.

"You look-"

"What? Beautiful. Pretty. Nice."

"Magnificent." He looked up and down at her beautiful dress. It was a slim red dress. Her hair was straight thanks to Dawn who had come earlier. May blushed at his sweet remark. She had never been called Magnificent before.

"We'd better go before my parents get back." May grabbed his arm walking out.

"Mommy! May's leaving!" Max screamed. May shushed him.

"Wait, May. We haven't found the camera." Her father called then they heard something break upstairs.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Drew asked.

"Oh he always is. He always gets hurt looking for his camera." May said. "Now let's go."

"Mommy." Max called.

"Shut up, you little numskull."

"Mommy. May called me a numskull."

"Shut up."

"Come on, May. The limo is waiting."

"Limo? Can I see it?" Max asked.

"It's called a window." May said, "Look through it. Bye. We'll be late for the reservation."

"Wait, May. I-" They heard the door close. "found the camera."

"Sometimes I think it's a trick."

"Oh it is," Max said, "But you never want to listen to me."

"May's not that devious. Is she?"

* * *

Drew and May walked to the limo. Drew couldn't believe he was actually with her. Drew smiled to himself and May must've seen because then she sad, "What are you smiling at?"

"I can't believe you just tricked your parents like that."

"I am a devious little trickster but the first thing I am is their little angel." Drew smirked at her remark. "So you mean to tell me you've never did a devious thing in your life." Drew shook his head. May playfully hit him. "You liar."

He opened the limo door and May stepped. "Wow. You out did yourself. I've never been in a limo before."

"My parents told me to take it. They were so ecstatic when I told them I was going on a date."

"So the Great Drew hasn't failed in appearance yet."

Drew smirked. "No. I don't think I have." His cockiness made her playfully roll her eyes.

* * *

They entered the restaurant and May was amazed. The restaurant was beautiful. The rooms were lit with candles. The tables were set beautifully with many forks, spoons, and knives. As she held unto Drew's arm, she wondered how she'd be able to seem proper in this elegant in this 5 star restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked when May sat at the circular booth. May nodded her head still looking confused while looking at the place setting. "It's the place setting. I'll help you." He slid next to her. He pointed out what was what etc. She smiled and realized how close he was to her. They looked into each other's eyes and they were only inches away. Her heart skipped a beat and Drew's smiled lightly making her blush. She looked down. Drew closed his eyes. He was going to be bold right now. At least that's what he told himself. May felt something lift her chin. She looked up to see Drew's eyes looking deeply into hers. She blushed at the thought. She realized he continued moving closer to her. So she naturally did what she thought and moved closer. Seconds away from the kiss and she knew it. He touched her cheek and their lips-

"Here are your menus." They pulled away and the waitress blushed because she ended the kiss between them. "My apologizes. Ummm… What would you like to drink or would you like me to come back?"

"You can come back." Drew said moving away from May. May looked into her menu blushing like crazy. She was scared if she looked up, she'd see his smiling face and… and… Well she didn't know what he'd do. She just knew she'd be too embarrassed to live through it.

"So have you seen anything you've liked… I mean to… order?" Drew stuttered. He laughed to himself embarrassed. '_You can't screw this up._' He thought. May blushed even more at his… cuteness. But May did believe he was trying too hard. She was already impressed with him and gaining a crush on him: a very small crush.

"Well I think… maybe… I … I don't know." May looked at him pathetically. He smiled at her.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like pasta, chicken, and seafood? What would you like?"

"I do love seafood." May said.

"That makes two of us. Then I recommend The Famous Seafood Platter."

"Oh. What is that?" she put down her menu and looked Drew in the eyes.

He smiled at her. "It's like a platter of sea food with lobster, a variety of different fish, shrimp, scallops etc."

"Wow. I might have that." May said.

"Would you like to order, now?" the waitress returned.

"Yes."

"What would you like miss?"

"I would like the seafood platter."

"Soup or Salad?"

"Uhh… Soup."

"Chicken noodle, Vegetable, Tomato-"

"I think I'd like the Chicken noodle."

"And to drink?" the waitress asked.

"… A sweetened iced tea." The waitress nodded.

"And what would you like to order, sir?"

"I'll have the shrimp pasta, with Vegetable Soup, and a virgin Shirley Temple." The waitress nodded her head and walked away. May blushed remembering the last time they were alone like this they almost… kissed. She wanted him to kiss her but not because of the game… or was it? There was an unusual silence between them so she felt she had to break it.

"So… Drew… What do you do for a living?"

"Well. I just got out of school about two years ago. I got my PhD in business (if that makes any sense. LOL). For the past two years I've been learning for my father the family business."

"What corporation?"

"LaRue Corporations." Drew responded smirking.

"You're the famous, Drew LaRue." Drew nodded. "You're the conceited jerk I've heard about. No offense." May smiled.

"None taken."

"So why did you ask me out? You must have a million girls at your door step."

"I really liked you. You're better than all those stupid fan girls." May blushed at his cute remark.

* * *

"That was marvelous." May said

"I knew you'd like it." Drew smirked walking next to her. May blushed at the thought of him walking with her. She hadn't realized it before but in the moonlight really made him look handsome. May blushed at the thought.

"So you never told me what you did?"

"Huh."

"Your Job."

"Oh. For now I am interning at a law firm that I've interning in since freshman year of college. I recently got my degree from Yale. The law firm I'm in is going to give me my first job next year. The owner tells me that the company is moving to LaRousse. Petalburgh is my hometown and I don't know. I probably will move with the company though."

"Maybe if you move then you should visit me there sometime."

"Maybe." Then there was a long pause between them. It was very awkward.

"So… May… what would you like to do? We can go see a movie… go for a walk along the beach… Whatever you want."

"Well since the beach is right here, we can go for a walk." May said. "We'll save the movie for another time."

"So there will be another time." May nodded her head. Drew smiled. It wasn't like his normal smile. It was a smile that made May blush into a million different colors, but which one of his smiles didn't? "So we shall go." May nodded her head and Drew took her hand. May blushed even more. "Too much?"

"Uhh… no." May smiled. So they walked and talked along the beach as the waves crashed unto the shore. He made her laugh and she made him happy. He hadn't smiled like that since… ever. She had laughed like that in ages. May even took off her heels and felt the warm sand tickle her feet. Drew and May held hands the whole time talking about everything: from siblings to college.

When they came to a bench they stopped and sat. They were tired… at least May was. She didn't even realize that her head was on Drew's chest when she sat. So he put his arm around her pulling her closer. May didn't realize that she was leaning on his chest until he put his arm around her. She felt an unusual sense of security with him. She couldn't help but fall asleep. It didn't take him long for him to realize that she was asleep. She looked like an angel even as she slept. He moved her hair from in front of her face. He felt a spark when he touched her angelic face. Sleep came over him and he yawn and thought to himself _'Well a few minutes of sleep won't hurt. Will it?'_

* * *

May and Drew were still asleep as the sun rose. Drew stretched and yawned. He realized the weight on his chest. It was May. He looked at his watch. It was 9 a.m. His eyes went wide. They have been asleep that long. He opened his phone and dialed a phone number. "Hey, Dean. Yeah. Pick me up at 10:30 near Ringe Edge Park near the beach." He closed his eyes and looked at May who was waking up.

"What time is it?" May asked.

"9 a.m."

"9 am… Oh good I haven't missed breakfast." Drew looked at her and May just smiled. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

"No."

"I won't either." May smirked.

"I guess the longer I spend with you the better."

"Drew that's sweet." She kissed his cheek. May blushed and he smiled. He then looked deeply into her eyes. May stared into his eyes. Drew touched her chin and Drew leaned closed to her. They closed their eyes and their lips finally touched. It was a very passionate kiss. May wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer as he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. This kiss was long and passionate and left butterflies in their stomach. As it continued it got more and more passionate. When they pulled away, the magic the saw in each other's eyes was spectacular. Drew smiled at how close they were and how likely they were to kiss again. He didn't kiss her even though… well not the way she had thought he would. Instead of kissing her on the lips, like she thought, he kissed her forehead. She blushed and knew Drew would see. She was still comfortably in his arms. Her hands slid from his neck to his chest when she put her head on his chest.

"Let me take you out for breakfast."

"Drew, you don't-"

"I insist. Let me take you out." Then Drew smiled that award winning smile again. May blushed into the many different pinks. She nodded agreeing. He pecked her on the lips. Then he grabbed her hands and kissed each one. He stood and so did May. He held her hand and led the way to a small but nice breakfast diner. The talked the whole way there and they felt really close. She had to admit that she loved to be with him. He was really nice and sweet. After their breakfast, the limo was already waiting for them. During the limo ride, May and Drew snuggled next to each other. May was happily and almost asleep in Drew's arms when he nudged her. "May you're home." May yawned and woke up. Immediately she looked into his 'beautiful' green eyes smiling. "I'll walk you out."

Drew got out of the limo and held out his hand for May to grab. When she did, he smiled at her and kissed it. He walked her to the door. Though they were in silence, they felt an extreme connection.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." May said.

"For now?" While looking down, May smiled nodding her head. Drew lifted her chin and kissed her. It was another passionate kiss. May touched his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Nothing could pull them away. Then they heard a click. May and Drew pulled away from each other to see Norman, May's father with a camera.

"Gottacha."

"Daddy." May whined. Her dad just snapped another picture. "Goodbye, Drew. I'll see you later."

"I hope so." May blushed and walked away after saying goodbye. May watched him get into the limo and drive off.

* * *

I was going to cut this chapter in half but I didn't. Review!!! Please. I want at least 6 this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I'm back. Enjoy!!! Please Review!!!

* * *

"Good morning, May." Her mother taunted. "How was your date?"

"Perfect." May ran upstairs to her room. She closed her eyes and smiled remembering their kisses. She put her purse on the floor and fell back across her bed. She blushed and reached under her pillow to see her diary. Yes she still had her diary. It's the part of her childhood she kept close to her and away from her brother.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a date tonight with Drew. Drew LaRue: the arrogant jerk I've heard about. I have to admit he is nothing like I thought he would be. He was sweet, tender, funny, smart and did I mention that he is sexy. He kissed me. I have to admit that I am getting a small cruse on him. I can see why he has so many fan girls. I can't wait to see what Misty and Dawn say when I tell them I just got home at 10:15 a.m. Misty's going to want to know the score for the Game we are playing with our boyfriends and for me, he's the one I'm dating. Each day we hold hands we get 1 point. For every cheek kiss or peck on the lips you get 5 points, 10 points for a romantic kiss and 20 points for an introduction to parents. So today and yesterday I got:_

_15 points ~ for the Romantic date _

_1 point ~ for holding hands as we walked along the beach_

_10 points ~for the passionate kiss on the beach bench_

_10 points ~ for the passionate kiss my dad took a picture for.  
Ugh. He's so annoying._

_15 + 1 + 10 + 10 =36_

_I'm glad you can't see me because I'm blushing like crazy. I got 36 points after 1 night: One Amazingly Perfect date._

_Your_

_May_

May blushed at what she wrote and the hearts she drew. This made her blush again. 2 kisses in one night. She hadn't let anyone kiss her more than once. May hide her diary in between her mattresses because she knew her brother would find it if it was in the same place more than once. She stood and went into her bathroom and took her shower and got dressed. She put on her short shorts and her tank top. This outfit she only wore at home. She looked at her clock and the time was 12:37 p.m. Wow! She had taken that long in the shower. She took her phone from her purse and called Misty and Dawn.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!!!?" May put the phone away from her ear. She was about to have a heart attack from their screams. When they were done she put her phone to her ear.

"Hi, to you. Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

"Very funny, May."

"You were supposed to call after your date."

"Well… about that… I'll explain if you come over today."

"Oh trust me we will."

Immediately after Misty said that, the doorbell rang and May heard Misty and Dawn talking to her parents. May opened her door to her room and said, "How'd you get here so soon?"

"We were already on our way." Dawn said as they walking into her room and sat on her bed.

"So tell us why you didn't call?"

"I did. I just got home." May said to Misty and Dawn. They crossed their arms.

"Seriously." May gave them the 'Why don't you believe me?' face. Dawn and Misty gave her 'Yeah Right' look.

"You're not a… 'Bad girl' May." Misty said.

"You have a dirty mind, Misty." May said.

"Well did you?" Dawn asked.

"No. We fell asleep on the beach."

Misty and Dawn looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Okay. We believe you." Misty said.

Then Dawn smirked, "okay so how many points did you get?"

"Thirty-six."

"Liar." Dawn said.

"I wish I was." May murmured. Then she said, "We kissed 'passionately' twice." She put up the fingers when she said passionately. "And we held heads and the romantic date."

"Aww." Dawn and Misty said together.

"I bet May had fun." Dawn said.

"It was okay." May said blushing pretending to be busy so Misty and Dawn wouldn't see the blush.

"But you know what Dawn." Misty said. "I bet her diary could tell us more." May's eyes went wide and Misty grabbed the diary. Misty opened her diary and May ran to stop her. While May tried to get her diary back Misty was reading it.

"Aww."

"Give it back Misty."

Then she read it aloud, "_He was sweet, tender, funny, smart and did I mention that he is sexy. _Wow, May. You've never used that word before._" _Misty giggled.

"I think that's enough." May said. Misty threw it to Dawn as she read it. Dawn was reading it. May went to her and Dawn dodged May.

Then Dawn read a part aloud too. "_I'm glad you can't see me because I'm blushing like crazy. I got 36 points after 1 night: One Amazingly Perfect date_.._._Aww. Our little May is growing up." Dawn smirked. "Oh and she put hearts around Drew's name."

May finally took the diary away from the Dawn. "Gosh. You two are worse than my brother."

"Next time we'll be sneaky." Dawn said apologetically.

"You seem to really like Drew."

"It's more than seem, Misty." Dawn said. May was ready to smack Dawn but she dodged.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Misty pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"… Hey Ash. How's everything...Oh. About the party May has a boyfriend-"

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!" May screamed. "He will be." Dawn said.

"She was wondering if he could come… Okay Great."

"Who said-" Misty stopped her from speaking. Then Misty blushed and her whole face turned red.

"I miss you, too… I miss you more… Ash…I love you too." Misty quickly hung up the phone before the other girls awed. Misty blushed and her phone rang again. She looked at it.

"I bet it's Ash." May grabbed Misty phone and answered it. "Ash, Don't worry. Misty loves you just as much as my Barbie loves her Kenny."

Misty tried to take it back but May didn't let her.

Over the phone Ash asked, "Are you done?"

"NO! And you love her as much as Prince Charming loves Cinderella. Now I'm done." Misty was given back her phone. May stuck out her tongue to Misty. When Misty was about to say something to Ash, she smirked.

"It's for you." May was given back the phone.

"Who's the guy, May?" Ash asked.

"You'll see tomorrow night."

"Can't wait to embarrass you in front of him. I'll tell him how you wrote about him in your diary and put hearts around his name."

"How did you know about that?" She knew Ash was smirking.

"Bye, May." Ash hung up. May pouted and Misty took her phone back.

"Now, May don't get mad." She just glared at Dawn.

"All you have to do is call Drew and invite him."

"I don't want to." May said.

"Come on, May." Misty said. "You are going to be the only single person there. Me and Dawn are going to be with our boyfriends. Everyone is bringing a date. If you don't bring Drew, you might as well not come."

Misty made a point. May grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

"Drew I can't decide." Drew puffed. He knew his sister was just messing with him. He wondered why she could just pick a shoe and go or just pick both. They had been out every since he got home at 10:30. It had been two hours since then.

"Just pick both." Drew said.

"But mom said she'll only buy me fifteen pairs of shoes!!!"

"What if I buy the shoes?" Her eyes went wide.

"You'd do that!" She ran to her brother and hugged him. "You're the best-est big brother ever."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just so you know I'm not falling for it. I just want to go home."

"Because you came home from your date late." Stephanie said, "I know what you did. I don't believe you fell asleep on the beach."

"You don't have to believe anything." Drew said and they stood in line. His phone rang. His sister had his phone because she had recently called her mother and her friends. "If it's mom tell her we're on our way home after I buy these shoes."

"Hi."

* * *

"Hello. You must be Stephanie, Drew's little sister." May said.

"What's it to ya?" Stephanie sounded very harsh.

"Oh. Nothing. Umm… Is Drew there?"

"No. Drew's not here. He's busy."

* * *

"Stephanie, who are you talking to?" Drew asked.

"Then I guess," May said, "Tell him to call May back, Please."

"Sure, okay." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody… Someone who is … trying to tell you sell you something."

"Let me see my phone."

"Why? It was no big deal. I handled it. There's no need to worry." He held out his hand for his phone.

"Give me my phone or I won't get the shoes."

"Here." Drew was given his phone back. Immediately he got a call. The caller id said _May. _"Some sale's person." He said to Stephanie. "Hello."

"Hey… Drew."

"Hi, May." Drew said. "Sorry about my sister. She's a little crazy."

"That's okay. My brother's the same way."

"I didn't expect you'd to call so soon."

"Well I just… wanted to… thank you for a great date last night into this morning."

Drew smiled. "Yeah, Sorry about that."

"No. I didn't get in trouble." There was a silence. "Uhh… Drew… Are you busy Friday night?"

"Depends… what's up?"

"There's this housewarming party… I wanted to know if you wanted to go… with me… and you could meet my friends, but if you're busy-"

"What time?" Drew asked as her paid for the items. Stephanie pouted.

"7:30, 8:30. Whichever is best for you?"

"8:30 sounds good."

"Perfect." May smiled. "Thanks Drew."

"You're welcome." There was another pause which made May blush and the girls around her giggle. "So it sounds like you're busy. I better go."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." May hung up the phone.

"AWW!!!"

"Shut up, you two." They giggled.

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? Reviews!!!! I want at least ten this time!!! PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of The Player's Game. I know you've been waiting for it. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Drew entered the house with Stephanie following carrying her many shopping bags.

"Mom, why you asked me to take her shoe shopping I didn't except to be out for almost 3 hours?!"

"Well I couldn't go to school without new shoes." Stephanie said defending herself. "School does start soon."

"Well you didn't have to buy every shoe in all the stores."

"Drew you bought her more shoes! I said no more than 5 shoes. She's already as spoiled as she needs to be."

"She has 15 pairs of shoes."

"Drew!!!"

"She said you let her have 14. If I wouldn't have bought her another, we would have never left the store."

"Stephanie you have some explaining to do." Drew and their mother glared at Stephanie.

"Well you see about that-"

"Hello, family." Drew's dad walks in from the front door and seen their faces. "What's going on?"

"Stephanie is about to explain why she lied to Drew about buying her 15 pairs of shoes."

"15 pairs of shoes? Don't worry I'll pay you back for the shoes, Drew."

"That still doesn't dismissed the fact that she lied."

Her father looked her straight in the eye. "Stephanie, it's not good to lie to your older brother and your mother. Your brother was nice enough to take you shopping yesterday and today, even though he didn't have to. Especially since he got home late from his date. That I still never heard about." He looked at Drew.

"She's the one you're talking to. Not me."

"I think you should thank Drew and your mother."

"Okay." She went to Drew and hugged him. "Thank you. "

"You're welcome, little sis." Then she went to her mother and hugged her too.

"I'm sorry mommy. I shouldn't have lied. I love you."

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again, ok."

"Ok." Stephanie smiled and took her stuff upstairs to her room.

"She gets away with everything. How do you guys deal with her?"

"We should be saying the same thing about you. You got away with everything."

"Not as much as you think so."

"So how the date last night?"

"It must have gone well because you never came home last night."

"I told you that we feel asleep on beach. When we woke up, we kissed I took her out to breakfast."

"Sure you did." His dad blinked at him. "I understand. You don't want to say anything in front of your mother."

"I'm telling you the truth. Oh can we move up Friday's game night up?"

"We'll see."

"Why?"

"I'm invited to a house warming party. I'm going to meet May's friends."

"Meeting the friends already. Wow. You've already kissed her and she taking you to meet her friends. Wow! I say you should be planning the wedding."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm going to call May for the details." He ran upstairs into the room he was staying with while he was in Petalburgh.

"I bet he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend by the end of the month." His dad said.

"No, dear. I give it no more than two weeks."

"You got yourself a bet."

* * *

It was Friday night: Game night in the LaRue place. Everyone came earlier as requested by Drew but things didn't quite go as planned. The game they played was monopoly. "Urgh."

"Well… I think I want to trade. NO. I think I'm just going to roll."

"Stephanie, can you please roll?"

"Okay." Stephanie rolled. Two sixes landed on the board. "Let me see. Six plus six is…" She started counting on her fingers.

"Mother, she's doing this on purpose."

"How do you know?"

"She's in an advanced math class. She should know what six plus six is."

"My little girl can take as long as she wants." Her dad patted her head.

"It's nice to have a little support because people forget sometimes."

"I don't know many people who forget how to add."

"Drew. Stephanie. Stop bickering and get your act together." Drew's father said. "Drew get ready for your date and Stephanie since you can't remember your addition then maybe we should put practice."

"We don't have to do that." Drew stuck out his tongue.

"Go, Drew, Before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir." Drew said and immediately went upstairs into his room to change.

"Now, Stephanie about that addition. One plus one is…"

"Oh don't make me do this. Mom."

"Listen to your father."

"Two."

"Two plus two is…"

"Four. Can I please go now?"

"If you can answer what six plus six is."

"Twelve."

"You can go." She immediately ran upstairs. "Stephanie."

"Yes, daddy." Stephanie said sweetly.

"Don't slow, Drew down. He's trying not to be late for his date."

"I know."

"Do you really think she's going to leave him alone?"

"No."

"MOM!!!"

"Ugh!!!"

"Stephanie, give me back my keys!!!"

"Give him back his keys!"

"You heard dad. Give me back my keys, you loser."

"Drew, don't call your sister a loser." He came out soon with her clothes on.

"I call 'em like I see 'em, dad. How do I look mom?"

"You look great, son. She'll love it."

"When do we get to meet this girl, Drew?"

"Soon… Goodbye."

"Have fun." The door closed. Drew drove away in his car.

* * *

"May, Drew's here."

"Okay. I'll be right down." She smiled down at her look. Remembering to grab her present from her and Drew she bought, she walked out her room and walked down stairs to a click. "Daddy!!!"

'That stupid camera.' May faked another smile.

"Eww, May. You actually look like a girl." Max said and ran.

"I'm not sure I should be hitting him or thanking him." _Click._ "Daddy!!!"

"Just one picture."

"I'm sorry about this, Drew." She whispered.

"That's okay." Drew smiled and May blushed. May's father took a picture of them together.

"Okay dad. We're going to be late."

"Okay. Bye. Have fun you two."

Drew opened the door for her as she walked out.

"Thank you. Wow. I didn't know you had an escalade. It's awesome."

"Thanks." He opened the door for her and sat. Then he drove off.

"I bought a present."

"You know you didn't have."

"I just did it anyways. No worries. Now he has two."

May nodded her head and started tapping her fingers as he drove. He watched her straighten her dress and mess around with her fingers. "Umm… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Is this it?"

"Yep." May said. Drew parked in the driveway and opened May's door. May got out and she closed her door. Drew locked the door and they walked up to door.

"Nervous?" Drew asked her.

"Yea a little."

"Scared they won't like me?"

"No. They don't not like anybody. I'm just scared Ash's is going to embarrass the hell out of me." Drew laughed a little.

"What?"

"Nothing… I doubt he would do that." May ad Drew stood and the door and she rang the door bell.

"You don't know my friends." Misty opened the door.

"Hello. You finally came." Misty let them in.

"Drew this is Misty. You probably remember her from the mall."

"Yea… hi."

"I'll take these upstairs." Misty said leaving them. May closed the door behind her and Drew.

"May," she heard someone call. She sighed then turned around smiling.

"Ash."

"What a surprise! It's great to see you and your boyfriend."

"Very funny, Ash." May stuck out her tongue at him. She grabbed Drew's hand and lead him to where Ash was. "Everyone, this is Drew. Drew this is Ash, Dawn, her boyfriend, Paul."

"Hi."

"You're the one from the mall right."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember."

"Hello."

"Hey. So you are the guy, May called sexy in her diary," Ash said.

May turned into a hundred shades of pink. "You called me sexy?" Drew asked.

"Ash, You better run because you are so dead!!!" Ash ran around the room with May close behind. Everyone laughed.

"Don't kill me." Ash said. He ran past everyone with May lose behind. Misty came downstairs and Ash ran past Misty with May close behind.

"Hey… what happened?"

"Did you tell Ash what I wrote in my diary?"

"No." Misty said.

"I just guessed. I didn't even know you still had a diary."

"You are so dead."

"You guys are acting five years old." Misty said.

"Well Misty I think you are forgetting Ash's real age." May tripped and fell.

"That's what you get." May stuck out her tongue and Drew helped her stand.

"Thank you." May said. "At least somebody here is nice."

"Come on, May." They all pulled her into the kitchen.

"Excuse us, Drew," Dawn said.

"Oh, wait. Ash, This is for you." He was given a card.

"This isn't going to blow up, is it?"

"No. The store didn't have any more cards that blew up. Sorry." Ash opened the card and immediately started to blush at what he saw. "Now, Ash, I don't want to see those opened or I'll know something went on." May smirked.

"Misty, this is from May. It's for you." Misty looked at it and went red.

"I think she gave them to you." Misty said before pulling May into the kitchen with the other girls.

"Oh my god, May. You didn't tell me your date was cute." Maria said.

"He's not cute."

"Bri's right. He's sexy." Melody smirked.

"I can see that." May said.

"So where'd you meet?" Zoey asked.

"In the mall." Misty answered before May could open her mouth.

"He asked her out." Dawn said.

"I need to go to the mall more often."

"I mean that was luck."

"Just think, she was about to say no."

"But me and Dawn had to force her to say yes."

"I mean she hasn't been on a date for as long as I remember."

"Shut up, Dawn."

"Well it's true."

"Hey, May. Just remember that if you don't want Mr. Perfect then I am perfectly willing to take him away from you."

"Yeah me too."

May stood by the doorway as the girls continued talking about Drew and May's luck in finding a guy like him. She looked back at the guys to see Drew. Drew looked at her and smiled. She blushed and looked away. The other girls awed when they seen her blush.

* * *

The night was over and May and Drew were about the leave. "Unfortunately I got tired of you guys, mainly Ash. I didn't have fun. I don't think I'll ever come back again. Goodbye everyone"

"Thanks. Oh is that a promise?"

"Yup. I love you." May joked.

"I hate you too. See ya, Drew. Come back any time just leave her." May stuck out her tongue and Ash did too. Then May walked to the door hand-in-hand.

"Ok. Bye." They were about to walk out the door as he watched the others play their video game. Misty sat on his lap and whispered in his ear. Then Misty giggled. "Okay. Everyone get the hell out."

"Hey!" May laughed.

"Ash. Misty. Just because I gave them to you doesn't mean you have to use them." May laughed and closed the door before a pillow hit her face that was thrown by Misty.

"That was fun." Drew said.

"Yes. It was."

"So really think I'm sexy, huh?" May blushed.

"Well… about that…" Drew opened the door and got in on his side. Drew looked at her smiling. She just blushed and looked at him. He was leaning in to kiss her. But then… _BEEP BEEP BEEP._

In front of them a car was trying to pull out the driveway. "Alright. Alright."

Drew backed out of the driveway to let the others pull out.

'This sucks. I have to remind myself to actually kill Ash next time.' May thought.

* * *

This is the end. Sorry. It's been a long time: a very long time. I decided to just update cause I miss updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys. You've probably heard that I'm going to try to update all of my incomplete stories. And if you haven't, you did know now. Lolz. That means everything: Love that was Always There, King Demetrius, and The Return of Tyler. Everything. At least I hope so. My next update after this is going to be Love Like A Rebel. So be on the lookout for that. Plus 2 new stories, if I actually do complete my long list. I will… I hope.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Drew walked into his parent's house. He smiles. The grandfather clock showed it was 5:45 a.m. He smiled. "She thinks I'm sexy."

"Where have you been young man?" Drew was shocked. No one was supposed to be up.

"Oh, Stephanie." Drew rubbed her hair and yawned as he walked upstairs.

"Don't you walk away from me." Stephanie screamed as she pointed her finger at Drew. He just continued walking away from her. "You were supposed to be home hours ago, Mister." She stood in front of her. Drew messed with her hair again and walked right by ignoring her like she usually did.

"I'm glad someone missed me."

"Where were you? Your curfew was 7 hours ago."

The door opened to their mother and father's room. "What is all that incessant noise?" his mother said.

"Mother. Daddy. Drew's just getting home."

"Did you have fun?"

Drew smiled. "She thinks I'm sexy."

"She told you."

"You could say I found it out from a reliable source." Drew said.

"You must like her much." Drew nodded his head.

"Invite her over," her father said.

"Here?"

"Of course why not?" his mother asked. "I'd like to meet the girl our son has been dazzled by."

"Here?" Drew repeated. "I don't think so."

"We'll be cool."

"Fo shizzle, my nizzle." His mother said.

"I don't think they say that anymore, dear." Drew's father said.

"I don't think we ever said that." Drew said.

"Don't worry. We'll be coolio for when she comes."

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Drew repeats to himself until he walks into his room. Outside of his room, Stephanie stood mad while Drew's parents were laughing.

"Why is he allowed to stay out passed curfew and I'm not?"

"He doesn't have a curfew. You do."

"That's not fair." Stephanie crossed her arms and stomped her feet as she walked to her room.

"Sometimes I think that girl doesn't know how old she really is." They both laughed.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The next day, May sat in her shorts and tank top as she sat on her bed looking through magazines and talking to Dawn and Misty.

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know. Do what you want to do."

"I'm serious, Dawn." Misty said. "What do you think?"

"As long as you don't use those condoms I gave Ash."

"Am I supposed to get pregnant then?"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!"

"What May?"

"I gave those to you to tease you."

"I knew you weren't listening." Misty said.

"Then what are we really talking about?"

"We're talking about Ash and Misty's anniversary next week." Dawn said.

"Yes, we've been dating for almost 3 years. I want this one to be special."

"We'll figure out something." May said.

"We'll have to do that later because I have a date this afternoon," Dawn said.

"Where's Paul taking you this time? And don't forget to tell us how many points you got."

"Well we're going to the movies to see some horror movie."

"But you hate horror movies."

"I know that, May. That's why I'm going."

"Remember, May. She's going with Paul. He'll protect her from the movie monsters."

"Very funny, Misty."

"So tell us how many point you have?"

"Well," Dawn started. "We did sort of make out in his car because someone's car didn't move out of the drive way, May."

"We only kissed for about two seconds and held hands. Then he kissed me again."

"Oh, May is really liking her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." May said.

"Not yet."

"How many points did you get yesterday Misty?"

"We know about the make out sessions you must have had."

"We were just playing around. We kissed twice and we were just hold hands and watching movies and cuddling and I feel asleep and woke up in a bed. I've been talking to you guys ever since."

"Aww." They said together.

"So if I'm correct then I have 16 points. Misty has 26 points. May has 16 from yesterday and 36 from her last date. That means you have 52 points."

"Maybe we should change the rules."

"What that's no fair?"

"You're halfway there, May."

"You're just mad. I'm wining."

"But do you like him?" May paused thinking about the wonderful guy that she was falling for.

"We're waiting for an answer May."

"yes." May whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, I like him very much." May confessed.

"Aww."

"Well. I'll talk to you two later. I've gotta shower."

"Okay. Cya. Dawn."

"Well, May it's just you and me… May… May…" May wasn't listening. She was thinking about the green haired boy. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a man. All she could wonder was what was he doing at this very moment?

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Good morning." Drew came downstairs yawning with his pajamas on.

"I think you mean good afternoon. It's going on three."

Stephanie pouted and walked upstairs, "What's her problem?"

"She's mad that she has a curfew."

"Tell her to grow up." Drew said.

"Tell him to go back to sleep." Stephanie screamed from upstairs.

"Tell her to go and get some friends."

"Tell him to make out with his girlfriend."

"Tell her-"

"That's enough you two." Their mother said.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"We still wanna meet her."

"Yeah. She must be a great girl. You've been out with her twice this week."

"Yeah she is."

"How long until we meet her?"

"As long as possible." Drew murmured to himself.

"What was that?"

"As long as it's okay with her."

"That's what I thought."

~~~~~*~~~~~~

Here's the chapter. Now I have only 8 chapters to update. Wish me luck. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I bet you guys can guess that I didn't succeed in my 'quest' to update. Boo! Hoo! If I didn't get to update one of your favorite stories of mine then you can PM me. Or if you want me to update a story sooner than PM me and I'll put it at the top of my list. But I've been so busy. I have lots of afterschool programs and a combination of a lot of homework. So PM me. I'll start now because you're probably tired of my blabber.

It was still morning: Sunday morning to be exact. May walked downstairs and grabbed an apple from off the table.

"So… May how was your date?" May took a bit of her apple and put one thumb up while in her other hand was her apple. May's mother watched May and then continued to fix breakfast. "So, May, We were thinking that you should invite Drew to dinner next week." Her mother said. May choked on her apple and her mother pat her on the back. May coughed.

"Thank you…. Umm… Well… we just met."

"SO… We want to meet him." Her mother said excited.

"You've had two dates this week with him-" her father then said while he stepped into the kitchen.

"I know I know. But dad you met him already."

"This was all your mother's idea. Not mine. I had nothing to do with this." They heard a phone ring. Obviously it was May's cell phone. She looked at it blushing.

"Sorry, mom. I have to take this."

May ran upstairs to answer it and May closed the door. "I bet it's Drew." May heard Max scream behind the door.

"Shut up!" May yelled. Then she picked up her phone. "Hey."

"Hi." Drew said. "So, Are you busy today?"

"Are you busy today?" May asked back smiling.

"I asked you first."

"Fine. No. I'm not. Why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you'd be up to go to the club or something."

"Yeah. That would be great."

"I'll pick you up somewhere around 7 or 8."

"Perfect."

May took another bite of her apple. "And this time you'll meet my friends." Then she choked again and cursed forgetting she was on the phone.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes went wide as she realized that she was still on the phone.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just coughed. What?"

"You'll meet my friends."

"Ok. Hmm… I gotta call you back." She threw out whatever was left of her apple, panicking she looked in her closest as if she was looking for something.

"Yea sure. I'll see ya at seven then."

"ok. Bye Drew. Sorry…" she hung up the phone. Then quickly dialed her phone. First she dialed Misty cell phone. It rang twice then went to voicemail. Now May knew phones. If it immediately goes to voicemail then the phone is off. If it rang two to four times then goes to voicemail then someone thought about answering the phone but ignored you instead. Any more times the phone was either on silent or no one was near the phone. She was ignored. "Urgh. How rude!"

She stopped looking in her closet and called again. Then after one ring it went to voicemail. This time she was really offended and she called it. This time it immediately went to voicemail. Misty had shut off her phone. "That was very rude."

She contemplated whether to call Ash's phone to find out why the hell Misty ignored her call or just to call Dawn with her problem. But after seconds of contemplation, May called Ash's cell phone to see what the hell was going on. But Ash's phone did the same exact thing as Misty's the three times she called him.

Now she was pissed at Misty _and _Ash that she called Ash's house phone number. "Now she can't ignore me this time." She tapped her feet and waited for someone to answer the phone and if they didn't she had her car right outside.

"What the _hell _is your problem May?" Ash yelled.

"I _need_ to talk to Misty."

"What is it, May?" he sighed.

"I need Misty's advice."

"Misty and I are very busy right now. Call back later!" Ash hung up again. May was now even madder. When he answered it again she said, "It's later."

The she heard in the background Misty say, "It's okay Ash. She'll be like this until I talk to her." Ash sighed loudly.

"But Misty-" he whined.

"It'll only be a minute." Misty said, "Yea, May."

"It's about time. I feel offended that you both ignored my calls-"

"IS this what you called to tell me? If so imma just hang -"

"NO!" she shouted. "I'm going to a club with Drew and I don't know what to wear."

"And?" Misty questioned.

"Imma meet his friends!"

"Again I repeat… And?"

"Remember when you meet Ash's grandma and she hated you for all those years because when she first met you were wearing those shorts when you were little."

"How does Ash's grandmother have anything to do with you?"

"You didn't make a good impression on her and she ended up holding it against you for forever."

"Whoever said she stopped hating me. She still does hate my guts."

"If I ever end up fall in love with this guy, then they hate me because I didn't pick the right outfit when I first met them they'd convince him to breakup with me."

"Okay…. What's the chances of that?"

"And if it happens, I'll cry it out and call you and Ash everyday and you won't be able to get _any _alone time."

"You are one very cruel person. I'll be there in an hour."

"An hour?" May whined.

"Even if I were there to tell you, you look nice you'd insist on trying on your whole closet and then say you have to go to the mall. So call me whenever you have to go to the mall."

"You know me too well."

"Bye Bye May. Say bye bye, Ash."

"Bye." Ash said. Misty giggled and hung up her phone as May sighed loudly. Then May sighed loudly and dialed Dawn's number.

"Hey May. What's up?" Dawn said picking up.

"M'aide. M'aide. I need an outfit for tonight. I'm meeting Drew's friends."

"Oh… cool. So, Call me so we could meet in the mall after you've rejected everything in your closet."

"Urgh. Misty told me the same thing."

"Well that's because we have lives. Goodbye May."

"Hey what do you mean by-" the phone call ended.

"Such great friends I have." She sighed again loudly. "I gotta find something to wear!"

…bluejay511…

An hour later they were to meet at Starbucks. Dawn and May had already arrived.

"Misty… You're finally hear"

"Yup."

"And she's glowing." Dawn mocked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny but I'm not the one we're here for. So are you ready to meet his friends?" she said sitting down drinking her coffee.

"Well… I don't know. It seems like we're going too fast. He hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Do you want him to be?"

"Well… yea." May said.

"Ha… You owe me 20 bucks Dawn."

"DARN!" Dawn shouted.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys just made a bet on my life?"

"Because we did and now I owe Misty 20 bucks."

"What great friends I have!" May said sarcastically.

"Yeah the best." They all laughed.

"So Misty, did you ever figure out what you are doing for your three year anniversary?"

"No," Misty said sighing. "I looked on the internet and everything. We've either done everything or don't want to do anything."

"I found on the internet that the third wedding anniversary gift is leather. You can get him a leather recliner or a leather wallet or maybe a brief case or a leather jacket."

"You know Ash is lazy as hell. Get him a recliner." May said. Then May and Dawn started laughing hysterically.

"This is no time for laughing. Plus I can't do that."

"Why not? It's a perfectly good idea."

"I agree with May."

"You are forgetting one thing." Misty then sighed. "We're not married. I can't get him a wedding anniversary gift."

"Oh yeah. That sucks." Dawn says.

"If anything you two should have been married for two years by now."

"I know! I know!" Misty said. "My sisters said either be prepared for a breakup or a wedding."

"That's a big assumption, Misty."

"I just hope it's not true." Misty said.

"It better not be." May said. "You two have been together for so long and Ash wouldn't date someone he doesn't love. He loves you too much."

"I love him too… but that's not the point. Right now I just need an anniversary idea."

"Okay we'll get right on it but right now we've gotta find May something to wear."

"I just need to make a call."

"But May we gotta find -"

"It won't be long. Just start walking to Macys."

"Is it-"

"No. I'm not calling Drew. He called me already today. Give me a second."

They shrugged and started walking ahead. She quickly dialed a number.

" Ok first you took my girlfriend away. Now what do you want." The voice on the other line said.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"OUCH! Next time you scream in my ear I swear-"

"Oh this is no time for fake threats. What the hell is going on between you and my friend, mister."

"Que sera sera."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever will be will be."

"This is not time for French Ash."

"It means you'll have to find out."

"Why?" May said pleading. "We've been friends since forever."

"Yeah and I know you can't keep a secret if a gun was held to your head."

"Hey I resent that!"

"You could resent that for as long as you want but I'm not telling you about the proposal."

"Okay then- Wait! Proposal. You're proposing!" she silenced herself remembering that Misty wasn't too far ahead of her.

"Crap! You can't tell Misty! SWEAR!"

"ok. Ok. Ok. I wouldn't want to ruin her excitement."

"You better not or you'll never hear the end of it."

"I know. But OMG! You two are getting married. Is that what you were trying to do when I called?

"Yes," Ash shouted, "But instead I'm taking her to _Le Poisson Volant_ then I'm going to ask her."

"She'll say yes. But I gotta go right now. I gotta find something to wear now." She ung up and ran to catch up with Mis and Dawn.

…bluejay511…

I UPDATED! YAY! Review like you've never reviewed before something terrible happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews and the people who have been patient with me. Here is the chapter. Don't be mad at me.

...bluejay511...

"I still think we need to change the rules." Dawn says as they walk through the mall. Dawn drinking a McDonalds Smoothie, May drinking an Iced Coffee and Misty drinking a medium Dr. Pepper. "May'll win. no doubt."

"With a boyfriend like Drew, I don't think that you could possibly lose." May choked on her Iced Coffee almost after what Misty said..

She coughed out the words, "He's not my boyfriend."

"I give it a couple days." Dawn says patting May on the back.

Misty laughed sipping her drink. "I give it a couple of hours."

After a couple of minuted May stopped coughing as she looked around her. "Is it just me or are people looking at us?"

Although they never care who is looking at them, they looked around them and people did look at them. But many of the people who looked at them and looking away as if their eye contact was just nothing. Others glared at them with evil eyes. No one ever cared enough to come and say something to them. "How rude!" was all that Dawn could say.

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! DREW'S GOT A NEW GIRL! READ ALL ABOUT IT!"

May again choked on her coffee. Dawn took the duty of patting her on the back, while Misty had gone to purchase the magazine.

"There is... no possible way... What the hell?" She choked harder and Dawn just patted her back. Misty was already quickly flipping through the magazine until she came to the article.

"Wow!" was the only thing Misty could say about the article. May snatched the article from Misty. Dawn and May held the magazine as Misty looked at it from behind them. She was perplexed. There was a huge picture of them sitting asleep at the beach in each others arms. There were also pictures of them holding hands while walking down the beach and them together at the restaurant.

"OMG!" She was so perplexed that she had to step away from the magazine. Now only Misty and Dawn were looking at the magazine. Dawn began to read the magazine aloud.

"LaRousse Celebrity Alert has found our hottest celebrity outside the LaRousse region. He was found recently in Petalburgh but not alone, that's for sure. He was with a new girl who he had apparently met while in Macys shopping with his younger sister. Isn't Drew sweet?" Dawn awwed at that. Misty rolled her eyes and she continued reading.

"Drew being sweet is besides the point. Blah Blah Blah..." Misty said skipping the details about their meeting and the date. Dawn laughed aloud.

"What did it say?"

"That when Drew asked you out you jumped for joy." Dawn replied. "We three know that we forced you to go out with him."

"It also says that Drew maybe taking to the new club that's opening tonight-"

"They don't know your name but it says that 'Whoever she is would be an idiot to reject him-"

"And to turn to the next page for more pictures of their _fabulus _date."

"Ha, they spelled fabulous wrong." Dawn said aloud. Both May and Misty gave Dawn a weird look.

"Turn the page!" May shouted and Misty did. Both Dawn and Misty's eyes went wide. "What is it?" They turned the magazine to show May. There was a big picture of them kissing.

"Talk about the lack of privacy." There was also pictures of them throughout the dinner date. May was so dumbfound that she couldn't say a word.

They both looked at her and called her name. Though she couldn't speak she just nodded. "I'm okay. I'm just lost for words."

"I'm never lost for words." Dawn said.

"Well of course we know that." Misty said laughing and Dawn grabbed the magazine from Misty and lightly hit her with it.

"Hey-"

"Guys!" May shouted. "This isn't helping."

"There's nothing we could do about it now." Misty said while Dawn was reading through the Magazine. "Just be alittle more careful about what you do with Drew."

"What am I supposed to do: not kiss him!" she half shouted.

"You might not find it in your best interest to shout that." Misty warned. "There are major Drew fans here. They are starting to glare."

"I don't care about them!" she shouted. "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"Gosh!"

"Bossy."

...bluejay511...

They both followed May to the parking lot as they both looked at the rest of the magazine. May was driving out of the car/ Misty and May hopped into the backseat. They both looked through the magazine and pointing at the different celebrity couples.

"Come on, May. Don't fret. Take the quiz with us."

"Okay, fine." May sighed. "What is it called?"

"The quiz was titled 'Are you compatible with Drew?'"

"Seriously?"

"Come on! We want to test how right these things are."

"Okay. Fine but if it matters I hate being a test dummy."

"Question #1: What is your favorite color: red, blue or green."

"Red," May responded.

"Question # 2 What is your perfect date? A walk on the beach, A movie, or A fancy restaurant."

May smiled lightly," A walk on the beach."

"Would you rather go bungee jumping, horseback riding or skiing."

"Bungie Jumping of course."

"What is your favorite song out of the following: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, Ridin Solo Jason DeRulo, or I Like It Enrique Eglesias (a/n:I can't spell for my life.)"

"It's like you don't know me at all."

"Just answer the question, May."

"You Belong With Me Taylor Swift."

"Okay so you chose all A's." Dawn and Misty laughed at the results.

"What?" May was now interested. She couldn't look at the magazine since they were in the back.

"Opposites do not Attract in this case. You and Drew are not likely to be a match-made in heaven-"

"Blah Blah Blah useless information." Misty said as she skimmed. "If all A's Drew will not even give you a second glance."

"Apparently we found out that this magazine is false. He definitely eyed you in the busiest department store in the mall." Misty and Dawn all laughed aloud as May drove smiling to herself thinking about how wrong that magazine was.

...bluejay511...

Hey this chapter might seem a bit rushed. I'm sorry I was just trying to get my point across. Please review. Now I've gotta study for my test tomorrow. Bye. Review. Thanks for all my reader and reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys. I know for a fact that it has ben a while but I am back. I am updating constantly again. Everything has been going good so far. I'm going to prom in my junior year but my friends hate me because the guys who asked me they hate. They keep grudges forever. But I am going and I don't care what they say. I'm going to prom and they are not.

...bluejay511...

The radio was playing lowly as Misty drove in her convertible. The top was down and their hair was in blowing in the air but May hadn't stopped talking since they were in the mall.

"Do you think this outfit is the right choice I mean I hope that this is?"

"May shut up!" Dawn shouted. "I mean I know that I like to talk but you haven't shut up since we got in the car. And now my favorite song is on." May pouted as Dawn turned up the radio and sung the words to herself and danced in the front lifting her hands as they blew in the air. A car beeped its horn and pulled up beside them as they stopped at the red light.

"Hey you three lovely ladies." They all smiled and turned their head to smile at the three guys. The three girls smirked at each other as the first guy who was in the driver's seat spoke, "Did it hurt when ya fell outta heaven?"

"Not nearly as bad as when you fell on planet rejection!" Misty shouted laughing.

"Good one, Misty," Dawn shouted.

"Awe Don't be like that."

The guy in the passenger seat called, "Babe, You know I'd go to the end of the world for you."

"Yea but would you stay there." Dawn called. May laughed.

"Come on," the guy from the backseat shouted, "You know you want me cause I'm bringing sexy back!"

"Weren't you the one who killed it in the first place?" May shouted back.

"Awe. Come on, ladies." The guys all shouted. The light turned green and Misty turned the corner. They all laughed hysterically.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" May shouted.

"That's what they get for using those corny pickup lines." Dawn replied.

"But they were kinda hot," Misty said winking. They all laughed.

"I agree."

"You should be the last one talking about hot guys espically you Misty. You two are in serious relationships. Remember with Ash and Paul."

"Oh and you aren't? Miss 'New Found Celebrity'."

"What do you mean espically me?" Misty shouted, "What do you know?"

"Nothing..." May said then whispered, "and Everything."

"I heard that!" Misty shouted. "Best Friends tell each other everything."

"Yea I agree with Misty."

"But if I told you, I know for a fact that you would kill me." May said looking out of the window. Misty's eyes widened and she immideatly stopped the car in the middle of the street.

"Misty!" Dawn shouted. "We're in the middle of the street what if someone was behind us."

She turned completely around to May and said, "He's not cheating on me, is he?"

"What?" May shouted.

"Answer the question." Misty said with anger in her voice.

"Yes." May rolled her eyes, "He's cheating on you with a hot chick." her sarcastic comment was understood by Dawn but not Misty.

She groaned and turned around with her arms crossed. "I knew it. I'll kill him. I gave him the best years of my life."

"Misty she's being sarcastic. Ash would never cheat on you. You guys have been together way to long."

"What if he has," tears started to stream down her face as she held her hands to her face.

"And you guys call me emotional." Dawn rolled her eyes as she tried to comfort the crying girl."

"This is serious!" Misty shouted.

"Gosh. Misty you're pathetic. If you're going to marry this guy, you're going to have to trust him. Ash is going to have a time when he proposes you." May said then covered her mouth. Dawn and Misty turned around and stared at her in shock. May shook her head. "Ash is going to kill me. Please don't say anything," She begged.

Misty smiled widely from ear to ear. "I'm getting married." Then she shouted it again. Pulling out to her phone she started dialing a number. May grabbed the phone from her hands. "Give me my phone. I have to call my sisters."

"No you don't! He didn't even ask you yet!" May shouted at her. "Drive!"

Misty pouted and did as she was told. "Fine."

...bluejay511...

" Ash!" Misty shouted as she threw her bags on the floor and ran towards his room. He opened the door and smiled. When he saw her running towards him with open arms, he held his arms out for her to jump into. There she kissed him. Although it was a a small peck she looked at him with all the love in her eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss was longer and more passionate than the last. Her hands was still around his neck and his were around her waist pulling her closer to him as each moment passed. Pulling away they both smiled at each other.

"What's gotten you in such a great mood today?"

Misty smirked and thought about the previous conversation in a matter of seconds and responded, "I just love you. I missed you." She said leaning to kiss him again. When they kissed it was more passionate than the one before.

"Wow!" Ash half exclaimed. "You haven't kissed me like that since we first started dating."

Misty smirked, "I'm just in a really good mood... a _really good _mood." Ash smirked and kissed her again. Mid-kiss Ash's eyes shot wide open and he pulled away from Misty. He ran into the room and in a hectic manner.

"Ash, What are you doing?" Misty yelled dumbfound that he broke their kiss.

"Sorry, Mist," he said rummaging throughout the room looking for his keys. Misty was right behind him. "I forgot I gotta do something."

"Can't it wait til later?" she whined sitting on his bed with her arms crossed. "We were just having a moment, Ash. I can't believe you would just ruin it like that."

"As I said before, I'm really sorry, Mist." He grabbed his keys and tried to kiss her cheek but she didn't let him, "But there is something I really gotta do before I forget." She pouted once more with her arms crossed. "Come on, Misty. Please don't be mad at me. We're going out to dinner tonight... I want everything to be special."

Misty sighed, "Okay." She looked at him and faked a smile. "I just wanted to spend time alone with you for a while."

Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her back, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to alone spend together." He kissed her neck, "I love you, Mist. Get dressed. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," Misty sighed.

...bluejay511...

May was almost completely dressed. She picked out a short "V" neck red dress that hugged her curves. She had already curled her hair now all she had to do was put on accessories. "Urgh," she thought, "It sucks to be a girl." Her parents weren't home. They had gone to some school thing with Max. Drew had called earlier saying that the limo would be their at about eight then they'd go to dinner and then the club. That was alright to her because it was about 15 minutes to eight.

When the doorbell rang she was surprised that it did. She sighed at this rate she wouldn't have any time to pick out any accessories. She went downstairs to open the door and there stood a very mad Ash. His arms were crossed and his eyes were more slanted than normal.

"I thought I told you not a say a word."

"Hi, Ash. How are you? I'm great. Wanna come in? Sure," she said as if he had greeted her. She left the door open as Ash followed her up to her room after closing the door.

"Look. I'm serious, May."

"I am too. Make this quick. I gotta date in a couple minutes," she said as she sat down on her bed and opened the top drawer of her side table. There was a couple of pieces of jewelry i.e. necklaces, earrings, etc.

"You told Misty about the proposal."

"What makes you think I did?" May said hoping he didn't notice that she didn't answer the question. She put on her earrings and a couple bracelets.

"She comes home and kisses me like when we first dated!" he shouted as he paced the small area in front of her bed.

"You think her kissing you has anything to do with me telling her about the second most wonderful day of her life."

"Second? This better be the best damn day of her life after you ruined it this morning forcing me to make reservations at that stupid french restaurant she loves so much."

"Everyone knows the best day of any girl's life is the wedding day and I better be the first person on the guest list after your mother."

"At this rate you'll be lucky if you're even invited. You ruined my first proposal by your incessant calling. Now you tell her that I'm proposing."

"Did she tell you that I told you?"

"No but-"

"Then I didn't tell her." May sighed picking out a necklace. She handed it to Ash and said, "Since you're here make yourself useful." Ash rolled his eyes and put the necklace on her.

"I know you, May. You better not be playing one of those mind games. Where you didn't say it but you implied it."

"Well I promise I didn't _say_ anything about it to her." May said then added in her mind, 'Not directly anyways.'

Ash sighed loudly. He was definitely stressed. "Okay... Okay... Whatever you say. But here are the rules for tonight-"

"What'll happened if I don't do it. Will you spank me?"

"No. But I will make sure you will not be there at the wedding."

"Okay Okay. What are your rules?"

"NO calling Misty. NO texting. NO Instant Messaging. NO emails. NO form of communication what-so-ever. I don't want to ear anything about from you. If I hear your name or see your face I might implode."

May laughed, "Implode."

"I am soooo serious, May. If plan B doesn't work... you may not live to see the best day of your life."

"Ok fine. I promise I will not in any way try to contact Misty tonight." May said. "At least I promise to try."

"You better do better than try. You better do it." The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Drew. As much as I _loved _talking to you, I've got a date right now. So if you please would make your way towards the door, you and I will leave."

She grabbed her purse and they both went downstairs Ash said, "You better not ruin this night for me," he opened the door, "if so I might just kill you." Ash walked out of the door and said to Drew, "Good Luck with that Monster." With that Ash was in his car and ready to leave.

"Sorry about that, Drew. He's is stressed. How are you?"

"I'm great." Drew said. "If I may say so, you look fine."

May smirked, "You don't look too bad yourself. Where are we going anyways?"

"_Le Poisson Volant,_" May's mouth went wide along with her eyes. "What's the chance we could change the reservation?"

"None. Why? Don't you like french food?"

"Of course I do but... Don't worry about it." May faked a smile and she thought, 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'

...bluejay511...

Here's a question for you guys. If Ash goes to Misty, and Drew goes to May, then who goes to Kenny and Brendan? Also I have a poll on my profile if you haven't already please take it. Thank you for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I was just inspired to update by the Pokeshippers and Contestshippers still going strong on youtube, fanfiction and even Facebook esp the Pokeshippers on youtube and facebook. Because the Pokeshippers are slowly decreasing that means Misty needs to come back soon. lolz. As I type now there is a Misty background on my computer and a million things underlined already. Lolz. Don't worry I will fix everything.

…bluejay511…

Ash rubbed the lint off of his tux. Being that this was one of the first times in a long time he has worn one, he looked strange. At least he'd never worn anything this fancy since … well… since ever. He came back and quickly dressed and it was already looked at his wristwatch to confirm that it was definitely almost time for them to leave.

"Misty," he called from downstairs, "We're going to miss the reservation if you don't hurry up!" He was still trying to put on the tie around his neck. At this point Misty was already coming down the stairs. Her hair was straight which was much different than the ponytail that she normally wore. And the sleeveless black dress added the perfect finishing touches to her classy look.

"Ash. Calm down we have time." She stood in front of him and started to fix his tie. "Now, would you please relax? You said yourself that this was supposed to be special. Right now I want to go back upstairs cause you're acting like a baby."

She said crossing her arms and turning to walk upstairs. He was quick to grab her hand and stop her before reaching the stairs, "Wait," she turned to face him. His eyes looked into hers as if they were begging her to listen. "I'm sorry. I just want this night to be perfect."

Misty couldn't help but smile and took both her hands and kissed them both. He covered her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay."

He stood in front of her, waved his hands and held a fist up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

" Ash, if this is some kind of game-"

"Okay. Okay." He pulled a medium sized heart shaped box wrapped in a bow. "You can open it."

She looked and seen the box. He handed it to her and she smiled as she untie the string. She lifted the lid and seen a medium sized wine bottom that contained a note. Engraved around the bottle were the words.

_"You are formally invited to dinner tonight_

_At Le Poisson Volant_

_to celebrate the 3rd anniversary of_

_Ash Kethcum and Misty Waterflower."_

She looked at him smiling, "Wait there's more," he said, "You didn't look at the note."

She took the note out without saying a single word and read aloud, "Hosted by: Yours Truly, Ash Ketchum. RSVP With a…"

Misty chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her hand as he lead her towards the door.

"Thank you for RSVP'ing to this event," he said with a huge grin, "And I don't think I've told you how ravishing you look at this very moment."

"I don't think you did." Misty smirked.

"Well, then. You, my darling, look absolutely goregous. So super-cali-fragil-istic-expi-ali-docious'ly amazingly beautiful tonight." She giggled.

…bluejay511...

Drew and May were in the backseat of the limo kissing. It was slow and very delicate. One of Drew's hands were around her waist while the other was behind her neck, while both May's hands were on his chest. She didn't realize that she was touching his shirt until the buttons on his shirt started unbuttoning. She felt the need to pull her hand away but the feeling of his chest hairs on the palms of her hands attached her hands even more.

The limo driver cleared his throat and shouted, "Sir."

Embarrassed May pulled away from him and Drew unwilling did the same. He glanced at the driver.

"We're here," the driver said, "And there's paparazzi."

"Of course. Give us a moment." Drew murmured buttoning back up his shirt. May looked at the mirror in the limo making she everything was perfect. The last thing she wanted was to be on the cover of a magazine having a bad hair and make up day. "May, I know this is sudden but I wanted to ask you something." At this point May was genuinely listening. I want you and me to enter as a couple. And I know this is sudden but-" His speech started to quicken and he stuttered a little bit.

"Yes," May was quick to answer noticing his nervousness. It took him a while to stop babbling to realize what she said.

"Yes?"

"Yes." May nodded and he kissed her.

"We're ready, Nigel," Drew said to the limo driver. At this point a huge smile was on his face and his eyes sparkled. May noticed this and smiled as the door of the limo opened. Camera flashed as pictures and videos were recording their every movement without them even getting out of the limo. Instantly Drew flashed a die-hard smile. It only took moments for May to imagine all the things that could possibly happen: her dress ripping while getting out of the limo, falling in the middle of the red carpet, having a bad picture taken, being mobbed by Drew fan girls, or answering a question asked by the paparazzi wrong.

All these horrible imaginations formulated in her head before Drew even go a chance to exit the limo. When he did, May gave a shy smile and grabbed Drew's hand that he offered her. She didn't fall out the limo and her dress was not torn. A sigh of relief fell upon her. She held Drew's arm and he whispered, "Are you alright?"

May nodded smiling, "Just peachy." She said sarcastically. Drew noticed this and smiled a little.

"Don't worry they'll love you."

The paparazzi shouted Drew's name and called her girl or Drew's date, and some even said Drew kidnapper, "Do you want to talk to one of them," Drew whispered.

"Not really. They all look as if they want to eat me."

Drew chuckled, "Come on. There's one station I know that wouldn't possibly do that."

He walked over to a camera nearby, the lady held a microphone with the letters, "N.O.P.E." These letters represented No Ordinary Paparazzi Editorial. Theywere known throughout the most popular paparazzi magazine and online source for the latest celebrity information without the commentaries and opinions. This was the most reliable paparazzi source.

May knew this celebrity news show and this didn't calm her down a bit.

…bluejay511…

Dawn were scrolling through television channels having her own little party. She had snacks scattered across the table including: twix, m&m, and recess chocolate bars, and Lays and fritto chips, grape soda, and chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"Hello, this is Hilary Anastan from NOPE, the only celebrity news that is completely fact. So true, it's a legitimate oxymoron."

She was about to turn the channel when she seen May waking towards the camera with her arms locked around Drew.

"What the-"

"Here we are at Le Poisson Volant, with Drew and his mystery girl that he has been out with. Drew, may we have a word."

Drew smiled and nodded, "Hello Hilary. Great show."

"Thanks, I didn't know you watched my show."

"Of course he watches your show," Dawn exclaimed to the t.v. "Celebrities watch t.v. too you know."

"So are you going to introduce us to this mystery girl of yours?"

"Of course." Drew smiled, "This is May."

"Hi," she said.

Dawn squealed and shouted, "That's my friend. May's on t.v." She was so loud it drowned out the sound from the t.v. and the questions answered. With that the doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. She was too stunned by May's appearance on NOPE that Paul's surprise appearance didn't wow her. All she did was shout, "MAY'S ON T.V."

"Troublesome, you are too loud for your own good."

"Look." He did after taking a couple of chips.

…bluejay511…

At that moment, Drew's parents were also cuddling and watching, none other than, NOPE. Not that they were interested in the latest gossip about celebrities, because their son was already one, Drew said he had an announcement he wanted to share with the world.

"So what's Drew really like? We only want to truth."

May smiled, "At first. He was a little arrogant and liked of sweet at the same time at first. Drew definitely went all out for our last date. I didn't want to go at first but my friends convinced me and I did. We had a great time he was really down-to-earth, kind, sweet and funny. I think we know each other well enough that his 'arrogant' front seems to just disappear."

"So You think arrogance he's been known for is just a front."

"Yea," she said looking back at him, "Yea I think it is."

"Aww…" Drew's mom said, "They look so cute together."

"I'm still at the down-to-earth part." Drew's father replied. His wife hit him jokingly. "Stephanie, Drew's on t.v."

"Isn't he always on t.v.?" She commented from her upstairs room.

"Yea but so is his date. The one he's been talking about so much."

Before he could finish his statement she had already raced down the stairs and jumped in-between her parents laps. Her parents slide over to give themselves some space. At this time it was Drew on screen talking.

"Yea, we are official now. For about 2 - 3 minutes." He laughed, "But we have to go. We have a reservation."

"Well have fun, you crazy love birds. That's it from us at NOPE. Have a good night."

"Told you!" Drew's mom said.

"You win this time but next time-"

"You still won't win," Drew's mom retorted.

"Yes I will…" They went on like this for a couple minutes as Stephanie crossed her arms and pouted at the screen.

"I don't like her," Stephanie said.

"You haven't meet her, sweet-heart."

"I don't have to meet her, mom." She pouted and started walking up the stairs in a highly dramatic way, "She's not even that pretty."

When she was all the way up the stairs, both of them started laughing.

…bluejay511…

The camera was shut off and Hilary smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

"Any time," Drew said. "How long until you're inside?"

"Just give me five minutes." She ran out to a car.

"You know her?" May asked.

"Yea she's practically my sister. We've known each other since grade school." He said walking into the restaurant.

…bluejay511...

"So I was reading-"

"My, Ash! reading? What was in the funnies today?" Misty said sitting next to Ash while he was driving. The streets were pretty clear.

"Im actually serious Misty."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry."

"And don't forget I actually did graduate med school. You cant do that without reading."

She giggles, "I don't know what happened with that. But go ahead. Tell your story."

"So it was this novel."

"Ohhh. Novel?"

"Mist."

"Okay. Okay. Fine. So who was it by?"

"Ummmm… That's not important right now. So it was about a guy and a girl."

"With no names," she said in a teasing manner.

"Mist."

"Okay fine. I promise not to say a word."

"It was early October or late September… around that time. Just when the spring leaves turned a glossy crumbed oranges red and browns. They hadn't fallen just yet. There was a new girl in school and the boy teased her. The cute part was that he really like her but wouldn't tell her or anyone at that matter."

"This sounds familiar."

"Misty, a lot of stories begin like that," Ash stated.

"This is true but it sounds like a cute story."

"It's the cutest." The closer they came to the restaurant the more traffic piled up until they came to a stop. "What is this?"

"It's probably crowded with paparazzi. It is a very popular restaurant. Celebrities come here, which is why I'm surprised you got a reservation so soon."

"I told you my college pal owns the place… or his family owns it. He owed me anyways."

"What did you do?"

"I set him up with a girl he liked. They've been going strong for a good 3 years."

"Aww that's sweet, Mr. Matchmaker." She just smiled.

…bluejay511…

Hey this is an update for Contestshipping Day which was Friday (or so I was told). It was the 'day' that Drew and May met and May's first contest. If anything I think Contestshipping Day, should be the day she gets her first rose from Drew. But I don't know if that was the same episode, and I don't feel like looking it up. Anyways, Happy Belated Contestshipping Day. Review & Tell a friend. OH and I know this may sound stupid but does anyone know who Will and Kate visited in the US? I don't feel like looking up. (I know I'm majorly lazy.) Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya, All! it's been a while. I know but I'm back with this updating thing. I've got a lot of things written so it should be speedier updates. Been having a mind block on my creative mind for school, but hopefully this will help replenish my creative energy. How do you keep up a creative mood and mindset? I'd love to hear your comments in the review. If not, enjoy! Hope this exceeds your expectations.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

'This was definitely an expensive place. I would consider this a romantic date. 15 points.' May thought as Drew escorted her through the room. He watched as she looked around the large waiting room filled with couples. In the center of the room, was a large dance floor with a small orchestra playing soft classical music. Few people were dancing, and others were surrounding the dance floor or the bar to the far left chatting as waiters dressed as butlers distributed glasses of champagne. Just then when she turned to Drew, he was handing her a glass. She smiled and accepted it.

He rose his glass and said, "To us-"

"And new friends to be made." May added and Drew nodded. They clicked their glasses together and sipped. Even after sipping, their gazes was still on each other. May smiled at him slightly embarrassed, "This may be even more extravagant than the last place we went."

"My girlfriend has exquisite taste. We'll have to do this more often," he then took her hand and kissed it. "Maybe just the two of us, next time."

He then went to kiss her hand again and she playfully pulled it away shaking her head. "No," she said gently. She noticed his surprised expression, so she smirked and faced him taking one of his hands. "I'd prefer long walks in the park, picnics by the beach, snuggling by the fire on cold nights."

Drew smirked and slipped his hand around his waist pulling her slightly closer so their noses touched. "That could be arranged."

"No," Drew started to speak but May smirked and hushed him. "I'm taking you out."

"Hmmm," he touched her chin ready to lean in for a kiss. Then he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"So it's a surprise."

"Maybe." May smirked still moments away from kissing him.

"Sounds like a grande idea."

"A _grande _idea?" Another voice entered the conversation forcing May and Drew to unwillingly pull away from each other. Drew smiled at the young man standing in front of them while May shyly clung to Drew's arm. He then wrapped his arm around her waist. It was one thing to meet someone at a barbeque or a friend's house, but meeting someone at such an expensive place was another thing. It was giving May an unusually shy quality. Anyone who had ever known May, would never imagine her being so quiet.

"David, don't you know the meaning of the word 'privacy'? "He sipped the rest of his wine and a server was there to take it away on a circular tray.

David chuckled. "I don't think the meaning of the word resides in my vocabulary."

Drew, still holding May by the waist with one hand, used his other hand to shake David's hand. "Where's Hilary? Isn't she your date for tonight?"

"Yes, she ran into some of her friends by the bar." He looks to May smiling. "Who is this lovely woman?"

"May," she introduced herself. "I've heard a little about you from Drew."

"Well, mademoiselle," he took her hand and then kissed it. "I hope our meeting well exceeds your expectations."

"Okay, David. That's enough." Drew said.

David looked to Drew and sighed guiltily. "Beautiful women ignite the flames of my heart."

"This is the hopeless romantic you were telling me about," May whispered not expecting to be heard.

"Hopeless romantic. Huh, Drew?"

"Well... about that. Uhh... Where's Maria and James? They were supposed to be here and they're never late."

"They're here. I gotta text from them. They're outside masking in the glory of the paparazzi as Drew's _dearest_ companions."

"David," another woman shouted from behind them. May quickly turned to Hilary dumbfounded. Hilary was obviously upset with the man as he sighed in defeat. "Why did you leave me there all by myself?"

"Because we promised to meet Drew. Not Kelly, Grace, and Steve or whatever their names."

"Kelly, _Gracie_, and_ Michae_l are my friends and the children of my father's business partners, David. I just can't ignore them."

"Well, you didn't have to have a full-blown conversation with them."

"Well, excuse me if I didn't want to be rude."

"Rude or not, we're not supposed to-"

"Guys!" Drew shouted. The two turned towards him. "This is May, my _girlfriend_."

May noticed the slight pause before they awkwardly smiled. "Well, Congrats," he held out his arms to hug her. "Welcome to the world of the paparazzi."

Drew, May and David chuckled and Hilary just stood trying her best not to seem rude as she quietly avoided May's eye sight. Hilary smiled and after getting a look from David she went to shake May's hand. "Oh, right. I was meaning to... uh... congratulate you two."

May smiled and took her hand beginning to feel a little uncomfortable by her noticeably distant reaction. Drew held May slightly closer trying to calm her down and reassure her that everything was alright. May took a long sip of wine gulping it done in distress.

The server approached and said, "Monsieur, are you and your party ready to be seated?"

"No, we're still waiting for a few more people. They should be here shortly," the man slightly bowed and walked away. There was a silence between the four of them and as Drew was about to say something, another voice shouted.

"Drew! David! Oh, Hilary, don't you look splendid." Another couple joined their little group. May noticed the others quickly smile turning to face the two. Drew let her go to hug the woman and shake hands with the man. David did the same.

"Thank you, Maria." Hilary and Maria then kissed each other's cheeks. Drew let her go to hug the woman and kiss both her cheeks. Then Drew shook hands with the man. David did the same.

"You look great as well."

"Drew, is your hair greener than usual or is it just me?" Maria playfully asked.

"I prefer Chartreuse."

"Oh,_ Chartreus_e," she said sarcastically. "David, I haven't seen you since Christmas."

It sure has. James, you're as quiet as ever."

James just shrugged. They all just chuckled except May. James had never been the one to say much. Whenever he did say something, it was something smart or wittily arrogant. James then looked at May who he could tell felt out of the loop. He sent her a small smile and she responded with the same small smile. He stepped to her and kissed her hand.

"Hello, May. I'm James," he said in a low and natural monotone voice. He held up his hand, pointed towards Maria and ushered MAy into the new group circle, "This is Maria. We've been friends with Drew since we were in nursery school. Congratulations on your new relationship. If he's not treating you right, let me know. I'll pop him in the head for you."

"He speaks," David jokingly said. This made May widely smile. Maria was obviously glaring at May. When May noticed this, she tensed up again. Drew and David had already started another conversation so they didn't notice the tension between Maria and May escalating, but James and Hilary did. Hilary chose to ignore it by trying to engage Maria in a conversation but that didn't do far. Hilary and Maria instead joined the boy's conversation.

"Don't worry about Maria. It takes a while for her to warm up to people." James whispered to May.

She smiled looking up to him and nodded. "Warming up to people? Or warming up to those who aren't as rich as she is," she whispered back.

James chuckled. "Killing two birds with one stone I guess, but there's no reason to judge her for it."

"She's judging me. Why can't I judge her?" she whispered back.

"You're too pretty for that," May chuckled taking another sip of her champagne. He did as well.

"Thank you. I try... I don't look out-of-place, do I?"

James smiled, "Of course you do. You're one of the few women that seems approachable. And you're probably one of the most beautiful women here. It didn't seem like you had to try either."

"Oh, God. You're making me blush," she smiled a goofy smile trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm serious. Drew's a lucky guy even if he doesn't see it."

"I don't know about that."

"Even if nobody else sees it, I see it and I see everything."

"Thank you, James. I didn't think I could get through this night, but perhaps I might."

"You will. Trust me, they won't do anything rash."

May smiled, "Well we'll see."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me how you like it or hate it. Sorry for the late update. What do you think of Drew's friends? What do you think of James? The character of James just sorta wrote itself. How do you think Ash will feel when and if he sees May? They should be arriving soon into the mix. I'll try my best to update soon but I don't know how my schedule will be for the next few days. This is not an excuse but I promise you guys I haven't abandoned the story. I won't. I'm still writing even if it's only in my journal. So** REVIEW**! Love you all even if you don't review. Thank you!


End file.
